Although computer networks have been in existence for decades, they only recently became commonplace in homes. Wired networks over various types of wire and cable as well as wireless networks over consumer wireless routers have been developed for use in residential applications.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.